


murder floof

by werealldreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming
Summary: Matt buys Pidge a murder floof.It's one of her most prized possessions.





	murder floof

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I got prompted on Discord and it evolved. Sorry not sorry.

The plush had been a gift from Matt, right before the Kerberos mission. It was oblong and green and very fuzzy. Pidge had immediately named it the murder floof, and had treasured it as one of her most prized possessions, up until she goes to the Garrison. She doesn't bring it there, mainly because she knows that she'll get teased for it. She doesn't want to stick out. Sticking out is the last thing she wants.

She leaves it behind when they go to space. There isn't time to go back to the Garrison dorms to grab a change of clothes, never mind home to retrieve her murder floof. So it sits there, gathering dust. _(Karen takes it out from time to time. It gets soaked in the tears of a mother without her children. She replaces it carefully where Pidge left it so that she doesn’t see the reminder.)_

Surprisingly, she discovers that the murder floof looks almost exactly like an alien species that she immediately dubs ‘space caterpillars’. She thinks about naming them murder bugs, but that hurts too much. Keith, much later, theorizes that a space caterpillar had made it to Earth once, long enough to inspire someone to make plushies resembling them.

She finds a replica at the space mall, and immediately buys it. Nobody comments on it, not even Keith. Pidge is a little surprised about this, but it’s nice all the same. _(Lance wishes he had his favorite stuffed toy, a little bear that had been a gift from his older sister.)_

She keeps it in her lion, a lot of the time. It's comforting, when everything around her is being destroyed, to have a reminder of the soft things in the world. Of Matt.

They find Matt. When he sees the floof, he laughs and says, _I didn’t think it meant that much to you, for you to bring it all the way out here._ Pidge punches him, and tries not to think about how much his ‘death’ had hurt.

The mission had been doomed right from the start. Pidge isn’t even sure what made the others think it was worth it. She wishes she had spoken up earlier, refused to let them go on the mission.

Matt gets hurt. Pidge doesn’t know how, she doesn’t see. She’s too busy trying to copy down some encrypted files, while also keeping away several Galra guards. Keith grabs her arm and drags her away. When Pidge protests, _the files!_ , Keith just shakes his head.

“No good.” Then he shoves Matt into her arms and says: “Get him back to the castle as fast as you can. Don’t let him bleed out.”

Pidge does as instructed. Or, well, she tries. But Green's not fast enough, not agile enough. Every time she has to dodge a shot from enemy ships, she can hear the time ticking away. She can hear Matt, whimpering in pain as Green turns, and Pidge tries to keep the ride as smooth as possible. But she doesn’t hear the most important thing. She doesn’t hear as Matt quietly whispers, "Katie, I love you."

It’s only when she gets back to the castle that she realizes. She sees Matt, curled up slightly, hugging the murder floof. A murder floof that’s now soaked in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com)!


End file.
